Do You Love Me?
by Kim Aluna
Summary: Rambut Jeonghan pendek sekarang, padahal Seungcheol pernah bilang kalau dia menyukai yang berambut panjang dan suka mengibas rambut indahnya, Jeonghan jadi galau sendiri. Seungcheol masih mencintainya tidak ya? Yaoi/BL. Seventeen!SeungHan. Oneshot. Review? :3 First Seunghan yeay!


Do You Love Me?

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main cast: Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan

Genre: Romance

Length: Oneshoot

Rated: K

.

.

.

Summary:

Rambut Jeonghan pendek sekarang, padahal Seungcheol pernah bilang kalau dia menyukai yang berambut panjang dan suka mengibas rambut indahnya, Jeonghan _jadi_ galau _sendiri_. Seungcheol masih mencintainya tidak ya?

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Yeah, pindah fandom lagi wkwk jadi ya emang lagi kecanduan sama seventeen overall wkwk kalo bts saya cinta namjin :') gaterlalu ngikutin bts juga karena bangtan bomb dan v apps mereka banyak zheqaleh, saya faqir kuota :') dan yap ini berkat kekagetan liat Jeonghan rambut pendek, kok malah makin cantik yha :'D

.

.

.

Seventeen akan mengeluarkan _first full album_ , _Carats_ tentu saja menanti nantikannya. Pasti akan banyak perubahan. Dan ada berita mengejutkan dari member dengan rambut paling panjang se-Seventeen. Rambut Jeonghan kabarnya akan dipotong pendek!

" _Eomma_ benar akan potong rambut jadi pendek?" Lee Chan duduk di sebelah Jeonghan—yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya dan memainkan ponsel—dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jeonghan.

"Iya, kamu setuju, kan?" Jeonghan tersenyum, mengelus puncak kepala Chan.

"Setuju kok, bagaimanapun _Eomma_ tetap cantik. Hehe." Lee Chan senyum lebar, gigi-gigi rapinya terlihat, manis sekali. " _Appa_ sudah setuju?"

"Entahlah, aku belum bertanya padanya." Jeonghan tersenyum lembut. "Malam ini Chan mau tidur disini?" tanya Jeonghan ketika melihat Chan memejamkan mata dengan nyaman.

"Tidak, _ah_ , nanti _Appa_ _ngambek_ lagi." Lee Chan cemberut.

.

.

Seungcheol sebenarnya sudah tau rencana _kekasih_ nya yang ingin memotong rambut panjang indahnya (yang Seungcheol tergila-gila akan rambutnya) menjadi pendek. Mengikuti _trend_ , mungkin.

Seungcheol meng- _scroll down_ layar _smartphone_ nya yang menunjukkan salah satu akun media sosialnya. Sudah banyak sekali gambar editan _kekasih_ nya berambut pendek. Seungcheol tersenyum, sesekali tertawa kecil, kekasihnya memang tetap cantik dengan gaya rambut apapun.

"Sedang lihat apa, Hyung?" Mingyu tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahnya. Seungcheol sempat sedikit terkesiap lalu menjawabnya.

"Ah, ini, melihat _timeline_." Mingyu melongok ke arah smartphone Seungcheol.

"Foto-foto editan Jeonghan-Hyung?" tanyanya. Seungcheol tersenyum lebar lalu terkikik.

"Iya, hehe. Aku penasaran dengan reaksi fans tentang rencana Jeonghan. Sejujurnya aku juga kaget." Seungcheol melanjutkan acaranya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, hyung?" Seungcheol menoleh, menampilkan raut bingung pada Mingyu.

"Apanya?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang rencana Jeonghan-hyung?" tanya Mingyu lagi, kali ini lebih jelas.

"Ah, itu..." Seungcheol memberi jeda sebentar. "Aku menerimanya. Aku setuju saja selama itu pilihannya." Seungcheol tersenyum.

.

.

Jeonghan benar-benar memotong rambutnya hingga sebatas dagunya beberapa hari sebelum pemotretan untuk _teaser photo_ album mereka. Jujur saja, Jeonghan gugup setengah mati karenanya. Jelas saja, Seungcheol pernah bilang saat mereka syuting di sebuah acara kalau dia menyukai _gadis_ berambut panjang dan suka mengibaskan rambutnya.

Dan sekarang malah Jeonghan ingin memotong rambutnya (yang notabene terpanjang dalam grup). Seungcheol padahal sangat tergila-gila pada rambutnya. Bahkan di atas stage dia sering sekali mencium rambut Jeonghan.

Jeonghan jadi _dilemma_ sendiri. Tapi yasudah, hari ini, _kan_ dia _toh_ sudah memotong rambutnya. Beberapa hari sebelumnya dia juga sudah mencat rambutnya menjadi hitam legam (yang sebenarnya menjadi warna kesukaan Jeonghan untuk warna rambut karena Seungcheol kelihatan tampan sekali ketika rambutnya hitam legam).

Seventeen menghadiri beberapa acara (dan juga beberapa syuting video pendek untuk kepentingan promosi album) yang menyebabkan Jeonghan harus memakai _hoodie_ terus menerus untuk menutupi rambutnya.

 _Untuk kejutan Carats,_ begitu yang Seventeen selalu bilang tentang alasan rambut Jeonghan disembunyikan sekali dari publik.

Mereka sibuk sekali beberapa hari terakhir. Banyak sekali pemotretan yang harus dilakukan kali ini. Seungcheol, Jihoon, dan Soonyoung juga sering sekali mengadakan rapat untuk membahas _comeback_ mereka. Apalagi Seungcheol dengan manager Seventeen.

Jujur saja, Jeonghan sedikit kesal karena mereka sibuk sekali. Jeonghan _kan_ jadi tidak memiliki waktu berdua dengan Seungcheol. Seungcheol saja masih belum memberikan tanggapan tentang gaya rambut barunya.

.

.

Seventeen memang super sibuk beberapa hari ini. Seungcheol seperti merasakan badannya remuk. Tapi kemudian, ketika suatu pagi Seventeen tidak memiliki jadwal dimanapun, akhirnya Seungcheol mengendap pergi keluar kamar.

Dia sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali, di jam biasanya Jeonghan bangun, agar dia bisa memiliki waktu berdua dengan Jeonghan- _nya_.

Jeonghan sedang meminum teh hangat di sofa ruang televisi jadi dia mengendap berjalan kesana.

"Pagi, _Cheonsa_." Seungcheol memeluk pundak Jeonghan, dan Jeonghan sedikit terkesiap karenanya. Jeonghan tersenyum, meletakkan tehnya di meja. Seungcheol lalu duduk di sebelahnya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Pagi, _Uri Leader_." Jeonghan tersenyum lembut sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Seungcheol.

"Belum membuat sarapan, Sayang?" Seungcheol mengusap lengan atas Jeonghan lembut dan Jeonghan memejamkan matanya nyaman.

"Belum, ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi, dan anak-anak baru akan bangun satu jam lagi." Jeonghan terkikik kecil.

"Tadi kukira kau ada di dapur seperti biasanya, makanya aku mau mengendap kesana, tapi ternyata malaikatku ada disini." Seungcheol mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Jeonghan. Jeonghan hanya membalas dengan kekehan kecil.

Lalu keadaan hening, Seungcheol masih mengusap-usap lengan Jeonghan dan Jeonghan mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol.." panggil Jeonghan pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kau mencintaiku, _kan_?" tanya Jeonghan. Seungcheol mengerenyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Ada apa, hmm?"

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku hingga sekarang, Seungcheol?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoon Jeonghan. Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jeonghan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang perlahan merona. Dia senang sekali sepagi ini diberi ucapan cinta dari kekasihnya.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya."

"Ini sebenarnya sedikit konyol."

"...baiklah..." Seungcheol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yeah, ini berhubungan tentang tipe idealmu sebenarnya." Jeonghan menjawab malu-malu. Seungcheol masih tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat yang mana. Lalu?"

"Yeah...kau bilang kau suka _gadis_ yang berambut panjang dan suka mengibaskan rambutnya..." Jeonghan berucap pelan, malu. Seungcheol sepertinya mulai mengerti ini mengarah kemana. Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Ya, aku ingat pernah mengatakannya. Lalu?"

"Dan aku memotong rambutku menjadi pendek..." Jeonghan menjeda lagi dan dia jadi kesal sendiri karena Seungcheol tidak lantas memberikan respon seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Jadi? Yang ingin kau katakan adalah...?" Seungcheol masih tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya tapi sayangnya Jeonghan tidak melihatnya karena sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ugh! Seungcheol! Peka lah sedikit! Berikan tanggapan tentang rambut barukuuuuu!" Jeonghan merengek.

"Kau tampak cantik seperti biasa, Sayang dan aku mencintaimu." Seungcheol mencoba mengangkat dagu Jeonghan tapi Jeonghan semakin malu jadi dia mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam.

"Tapi aku bukan tipemu sekali."

"Memangnya kau adalah seorang gadis? Kau adalah seorang Yoon Jeonghan. Seperti apapun dirimu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menerimamu, Sayang." Seungcheol terkekeh mendapati Jeonghan memukul pelan dadanya, malu.

"Kau memang pantas dibilang playboy. Selain wajahmu, kalimatmu manis sekali." Jeonghan jadi malu.

"Jadi jangan takut, ya? Kamu tetap mempesona di mataku, Jeonghan-ie." Seungcheol mengelus puncak kepala Jeonghan sayang.

"Siapa yang takut. Lagipula _anak-anak_ sudah setuju aku potong rambut." Jeonghan merengut.

"Curang! Mengapa kau tidak bertanya padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah menduga kalau kau akan berkata-kata _cheesy_ jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak bertanya sekalian." Jeonghan terkekeh melihat wajah Seungcheol.

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa. Jujur saja, awal melihatmu kukira Minzy 2ne1 karena potongan rambut kalian mirip."

"Tapi tetap lebih mempesona aku, kan?" Seungcheol tertawa.

"Iya. Lebih mempesona kamu. Lagipula dengan begini persediaan _shampoo_ di _dorm_ sepertinya bisa di hemat." Seungcheol terkikik, Jeonghan tertawa sambil memukul Seungcheol main-main.

"Kamu, ya!"

.

.

Jadi, yah, jawabannya tentu saja Seungcheol mencintai Jeonghan. Mana mungkin dengan perubahan kecil dan sepele seperti gaya rambut orang tercintanya membuatnya tiba-tiba mencari orang lain, kan?

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Yak gaje yak xD

Iyak tau gaje xD

Saya gatau itu beneran atau enggak yang Seungcheol bilang tipenya, saya Cuma denger denger doang :'v di One Fine Day emang beneran ada ya? Belom nonton OFD :'v teu aya kuota hiks nae kudu otoke.

Maaf kalo gaada deh ya, saya bikinnya juga mendadak ini padahal besok ada jadwal pengambilan ceramah kan hikz.

Dan satu lagi, MAAP BAT YHA ITU SAYA BLG JEONGHAN POTONGAN RAMBUT KEK MINZY ;;-;; serius pas awal liat mirip wkwk saya doang yg blg padahal :'D

p.s: sebenernya ini mau di publish bulan April maren :') pas saya ultah kalo bisamah waks tp apadaya tetiba gabisa publish new story dari hp, error gitu :'v maapkeun (itu a/n bulan april fyi wkwk)

Terima kasih sudah membaca, review?


End file.
